The present invention relates to coin changers and, more particularly, those for use in connection with product vending machines.
Coin storage and changing mechanisms are utilized on a large variety of vending machines to facilitate purchase of items from the vending machines. Many of these modules are built into the vending machine cabinet and are accessed by opening the main service door for the entire vending machine. Others are add-on modules that can be bolted or otherwise secured to the side of a vending machine and interfaced with the electronics of the vending machine to allow vending of products. A common problem for all such modules is ease of programming the prices for given selections, the ability to make change for multiple customers who do not have exact change for a selection and sufficient storage space for coins received from customers such that the equipment does not have to be serviced inordinately frequently. Thus, space and ease of programming are two major problems associated with such equipment.